The Hidden Story
by HPaddict2014
Summary: This is the story of Harry, but more importantly of his twin sister Clarissa Potter. She grew up with Harry in the Dursley's but unlike Harry she had the support of her Godfather. She even gets to spend time with him until she is ten years old from there it drastically changes. The story follows the canon, and is of course owned By JK Rowling only what is not from the books is mine
1. Clarissa Potter

Clarissa and Harry

It was a well-known fact that the Dursley's disliked Harry and Clarissa Potter. However, it must be mentioned that they hated Clarissa much more than Harry. There is no real reason as to why they hate her more. Perhaps it is because she is a girl, or maybe the fact that she already shows signs of magic, but whatever the cause is, it has led to a miserable life for Clarissa. Her only true joy comes from visiting her Godfather, Severus Snape.

"Clare, what do you think is going to happen tonight?" Harry asked his twin sister. She looks over at him wearily from her be, then sighs.

"I don't know Harry, I suppose it will be like any other day. We go downstairs for supper, Dudley gets fawned over. Then something goes slightly wrong and we get yelled at." Clarissa responds, closing her book and setting it aside. Harry frowns.

"That's not what always happens. We do have some good nights." He thinks of the few times that peace has been kept in the house. Grant it he could probably count those times on one hand but still in ten years of living there have been a few good days. Clarissa laughs almost harshly.

"No sometimes they just lock us up with no supper, or beat me." Clare responds with a scowl on her face, and pain etched in her voice. Harry heard the pain and wishes he could comfort his sister, but even with the bond they shared as siblings, and even as twins, he could do nothing to ease it. Pain had always been a part of their life, from the moment that their parents died in a car accident, pain had followed them around like a puppy follows its master.

Two days later Clarissa was downstairs in the kitchen doing chores while Harry was upstairs trying to clean their room before Vernon Dursley came home. Thankfully for the Potters he didn't immediately go upstairs to check their room. Unfortunately he went straight to the kitchen and found Clarissa. The resultant noise warned Harry of his arrival and he quickly put the room in order, and was saved from his uncle. His sister Clare however suffered under Vernon Dursley. He made sure that no one outside the house could tell that he abused Clarissa Potter. Carefully placed punches and kicks made where clothing would cover any resultant injuries kept questions at bay.

Perhaps the reason why Clarissa was hated by the Durley's so much was the fact that she already knew about the wizarding world unlike her brother who was kept in the dark. For one thing Clarissa was an animagus, and an unregistered one at that. She had known from a young age that she was different, and visits with her Godfather helped that fact move along further. While Clarissa was able to know of her Godfather and correspond with him, Harry was not. For Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, was locked up in Azkaban, and the adults thought it best that Harry was kept in the Dark. Clarissa however was raised from a young age to know potions and spells that would protect her, for while she was a Potter she didn't have the same protections as Harry, this fact gave her a huge target on her back for the Dark Lord to attack.

Severus Snape, Clarissa's Godfather and Potions Master at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, taught Clarissa the finer points of potion making and Occulmency. The latter used for protecting her mind and therefore her brother. She also had the nice protection of being an unregistered animagus. She got this ability from her father, who while in school developed a potion with his friends that would change them into animaguses. Clarissa could change into a dog at will much like her Uncle Sirius could. While this was a factor of much Joy in Clarissa's life it was also one of great pain. Only six people knew that she was an animagus: Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley; Professor Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and of course Harry. Of course Harry didn't know who Clarissa's Godfather was, seeing how she wasn't at liberty to tell him, all he knew was that whenever he had to go the Mrs. Fig's house she got to go off with her Godfather. The only thing Harry understood was the fact that they didn't have the same Godfather and therefore he couldn't go with her.

Her Godfather as mentioned before was Severus Snape. How this came to be was quite a fluke actually. Lily and James Potter made the deal that James could pick Harry's Godfather if Lily could pick Clarissa's, and so that how they gained their Godfathers. James' best friend in school was Sirius Black so he picked him, and Lily, well her first friend in the wizarding world was Severus Snape. He had taught her so much, and had been there for her. She decided that even though she still held a grudge against him for calling her a Mudblood, and the fact that James and Sirius hated him, she still wanted to let him enjoy part of her life. His friendship had meant everything to he, and this was one way she could repay him. While James may not have been happy with the arrangement he understood her reasons and accepted them.

Clarissa was quite glad that he had ended up her Godfather, though she must say she kept quite a bit from him. She would never tell him of Uncle Vernon beating her, or shoving her into the cupboard under the stairs. She loved her visits with her Godfather. It was there where she could be herself, allowing her to relax just slightly. He taught her so many wonderful potions, and even flying! Also from a young age, also mentioned before in the tale, he taught her occulmency, and hand to hand combat, for he always said that being Harry's twin would put a target on her back for the Dark Lord.

Crawling back up to her room after Uncle Vernon was done with her she settled on her bed to fall into sweet oblivion. Harry looks over and sighs, he hates what Clarissa has to go through. In two days' time though she would be seeing her godfather, while Harry had to stay with Mrs. Fig. While Harry may hate having to stay with Mrs. Fig, he was glad that Clarissa at least had someone.

The day came and dawned beautifully, but way to early. Harry was abruptly awoken by the yells of his Uncle Vernon from across the room. He was standing over Clarissa yelling at the top of his lungs landing an occasional punch to her torso.

"YOU WILL NOT BE GOING TO HIS HOUSE TODAY! I REFUSE TO ALLOW IT ANY LONGER. FROM THIS DAY FORTH YOU SHALL NEVER SEE YOUR GODFORSAKEN GODFATHER AGAIN! He was clutching a letter in his hand, crumpled and torn, but Harry could still read it and saw that it was for Clarissa. "ISWEAR YOU SHALL NEVER SEE YOUR SUPPOSED GODFATHER AGAIN!" Grabbing her by the collar he dragged her off the bed and took her downstairs to shove her in the cupboard. He forced her to write a letter to her Godfather telling him that she never wanted to see him again. As she wrote this she cried. Her pain seeped into her writing without her realizing it. When she was through Uncle Vernon took the letter and shut her under the stairs. Harry went to Mrs. Fig's house as planned and the Dursley's left town. Leaving Clarissa in the cupboard. Meanwhile in another house a tall pale man with long greasy hair was seething after getting the post.


	2. The Letter

**A/N: So sorry for such a late posting, I had this written a few weeks ago just never got around to typing it up. I must say though I did get quite distracted with work, and summer school. I mean we had a couple litters of pigs born in the past couple weeks so that meant piglet shifts, and not to mention the fact that my job has nothing to do with computers, so no sneaky writing there, cleaning pens, feeding pigs, and giving shots/ other vet-med/research stuff means actually working not goofing off on a computer. and my summer classes take up the rest of my time! Oh well I hope you enjoy, and thank you so much for the review, and my follower! Please if you have any suggestions I am open to hearing them, may not take them but certainly I will listen. :) Please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! JK Rowling does though.**

* * *

**The Letter:**

In his home Snape held the letter to him from his goddaughter. Slowly he opened it half dreading what was inside. He was supposed to have seen her two days ago, she was going to stay with him for four days. Only she never showed up. Unfurling the letter Snape read what she wrote, his face which had been creased with worry slowly turned to anger. He was Furious! Her letter read as the following:

To my dearest Godfather,

I have always adored you, you must know that, however due to recent events I will be unable to see you for the unforeseen future. I hate that it must be seeing how my time spent with you is always the most enjoyable and memorable moment of my dreary life, but it is a troublesome fact that I won't be coming to stay these next four days with you. Or perhaps any other length of time in the near or far away future. I'm in fact not even sure that I will ever see you again! I wish it wasn't so! Please know that I love you, with all my heart I really and truly do love you. Please don't worry about me, you know that I can handle myself.

Your loving God-daughter,

Clarissa Potter

Severus Snape slumped in a chair rereading the letter three more times before laying it down in his lap. He could feel Clarissa's pain through the letter. She didn't want this. Vernon Dursley must have forced her to write this letter. Well Snape wasn't going to have it. She was his responsibility to take care of. He has a right, and obligation, as her godfather to see her. There must be something he could do. Plus he doesn't trust Dursley, knowing him she has done something to her. His first plan of action is to go to Dumbledore, and then to get his god-daughter.

Two days later: Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore how can you just leave the Potter's in Dursley's care. At least; why Clarissa?! I can't stand leaving her there when I just know that they are mistreating her. I mean just look at her letter!" Snape stormed around the room, gesturing angrily. Professor Dumbledore watched him over his half-moon spectacles.

"My dear man you know my reasoning. Besides it's not going to be much longer till they are at Hogwarts. Only a month and a half I believe. Unless I am very much mistaken and Harry and Clarissa aren't turning eleven this summer?"

"No, no they definitely turn eleven this summer. I just hate to see how much damage this is going to cause. It may be irreversible!" Snape snarls, sulking just slightly. Dumbledore continues to watch him, and then finally sighs.

"Severus I understand how hard this is for you. You believe that your little girl is hurting or being wronged, and you want to protect her. Unfortunately you won't be able to protect her forever, and I am sorry to say that it will probably be sooner rather than later that you have to let her go." Dumbledore calmly explains to Snape, knowing that the man probably won't listen to logic when it comes to his girl.

"Yes I know that, but that doesn't mean it has to be before she even gets to Hogwarts!" Severus fumes, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Severus, my dear man, you will see her in a month. I'm sorry but that will have to do. We just can't afford to pull her now. Besides, I dare say Harry will be needing his sister here, very soon." Severus Snape sighs knowing that he won't be able to sway the headmaster on his decision. Maybe she won't be too far gone by the time she arrives. He turns from Dumbledore and heads out of the castle to go home.

Meanwhile…

* * *

**A/N: Anyways that was interesting I suppose, not sure what y'all will thing. Oh and sorry its short, I'm trying to work on my lengths but three pages typed doesn't look like much on here. Anyhoo! Please review, I would greatly appreciate the feedback.**


	3. Acceptance

**Hey guys sorry for taking awhile to upload this but I went on vacation and was swamped with work and school, but here it is! As always please rate and review, It makes my day when I see a review or new follower/favorite! **

**Of course the standard disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, so therefore I do not own!**

* * *

The Dursley's arrive back home, and after retrieving Harry from Mrs. Fig they settle into a nice relaxing evening. Clarissa stays quiet not wanting to bring her uncle Vernon's wrath down upon her just yet. Unfortunately he remembered all by himself. The door to the cupboard opened and Clarissa was finally let out. Looking at her with a strange expression, he just looked at her.

"Just go to your room and don't bother us." He told her, surprisingly not raising his voice. Quickly obeying him she rushed upstairs to be with her twin. Harry looked up as she entered.

"Hey, he didn't give you a bad time did he?" Harry asked worried about his sister. He knew how horrible she was treated, however; most times he couldn't do anything about it.

"Nah, no more than usual." Clarissa stated nonchalantly. "In fact, it was actually less than normal." She flops down on her bed and looks over at Harry. "how was the Fig's place?" Clarissa knew he hated it but, she also knew the truth about Fig.

"It was the usual. Dry week old cake and pictures of her cats" Harry shrugged noncommittally. "It's not the worst thing in the world! In fact I would have to say: it's probably better than having to hang out with Dudley all day."

"This is true! Ahh, how he even has friends, the world may never know!" Clarissa snorts in laughter. Her twin always knows how to make her feel better. Harry laughed alongside Clarissa, it was their favorite pastime, making fun of Dudley.

The next day was Dudley's Birthday. The twins woke up with a groan. Aunt Petunia had shrilly woken them to cook breakfast. 'And you better not burn it! I want everything to be perfect for my little Dudley-kins birthday.' Clarissa turned to Harry wiping the sleep from her eyes. "It's your turn unless you want the food to be destroyed, because we all know what happens when I try to cook." Clarissa was horrible at cooking though she did have some of her specialty items that turned out perfect, so Harry typically did the cooking. They both got up and went downstairs. Clare set the table while Harry began frying the bacon.

Harry was frying the eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. He put the bacon and eggs on the table which was difficult since there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

"Thirty-six," He said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present, see, it's here under the big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"Alright, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, and Clare both glanced at each other wide-eyed, they both knew what was coming next. An infamous tantrum from Dudley, so both began eating as fast as the could. Luckily their Aunt noticed the growing danger too.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, two more presents! Will that be alright?"

Unfortunately the Dursley's got a phone call from Mrs. Fig, she apparently tripped over one of her cats and broke her legs, so she wouldn't be able to take care of the potter's today. Frantically the Dursley's tried to figure out another option, but before anything could be decided, Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss arrived. Therefore the Potter's got shoved into the car to go with them. This was the first time they ever got to go to the zoo. Harry and Clarissa were amazed by all the animals around them. They even got to eat a lemon ice pop, because the ice cream lady was to fast for Vernon. Towards the end of the day they arrived at the reptile house. Clarissa stayed close to her brother not wanting to face the scary reptiles. It wasn't that she was afraid of them but she was wary of them. Of course Dudley found the biggest snake in the place, and kept trying to get it to move, but try as he might it wouldn't budge. After he had walked away Harry and Clarissa stood there watching the snake. Harry decided to talk to it.

"I bet you get that a lot. He does that to everyone, My sister and I included." Harry told it, surprisingly the snake rose it's head and nodded, or at least it seemed to nod.

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked wide-eyed, it nodded again. "Where are you from?" The snake pointed its tail towards the sign. Harry and Clarissa looked at it. It read: Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?" The Boa contrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "ohh, I see - So you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry and Clarissa made them jump.

"DUDLEY, MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!" Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way , you," he said, pushing both Clarissa and Harry out of the way. Caught by surprise Harry fell onto the concrete floor and pulled his sister down with him. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leaped back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly , slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slithered pass Harry he could've sworn its said "Brazil here I come… Thanksss." Harry looked over at Clarissa.

"Did you here hime say that?" She just stared at him blankly.

"Uhh say what Harry it's a snake?"

After the incident they took Peirs home, and then as soon as they arrived home Harry and Clarissa were sent upstair to their bedroom, and told to not come down till they thought about what they did.

Three days later the Dursley's, and the Potter's, were sitting at the breakfast table. It was like any other day or so they thought. Dudley was wearing his smelting Uniform and poking the twins with his smelting stick. Unfortunately when Harry or Clare complained, Uncle Vernon just told Dudley to keep on poking. From the entryway they heard the mail drop though the slot.

"Dudder's could you go get the mail?" Aunt Petunia asked as she fried the bacon.

"No! Make them do it. I don't want to!" Dudley screamed at his mom.

"Fine, Potter go get the mail."

"Which one?" The twins asked simultaneously.

" I don't care which one. Just one of you go get the mail!" Petunia screeched. Finally Clarissa got up and went to get the mail. When she got to the mail slot she noticed two very think envelopes. One was addressed to her and the other to Harry. She picked them up along with the rest of the mail, and put the one addressed to her into her jeans pocket, and carried the rest into the kitchen. Handing the bill and a letter from Marge to her uncle she quickly slipped Harry's letter into his lap. He looked down in surprised, and looked back up at his sister, she held a finger up to her mouth indicating he should keep quiet. As he picked it up and turned it over Dudley cried out.

"Hey! Harry has a piece in his hand!" Dudley yelled, pointing at Harry.

"Hand it over boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry, but Harry just shook his head.

"No! It's addressed to me!" Harry cried out.

"To you! Who would be writing to you!?" Vernon yelled snatching the letter from Harry. He looked down at the letter with a look of shocked horror. "It can't be." Clarissa perked up at that.

"Can't be what? Harry's acceptance letter to Hogwarts?" Clarissa asked smugly. He still didn't know that she had hers hidden in her jeans pocket. With her words Vernon's face started turning a deep shade of purple. She just stared defiantly back at him.

"Don't you dare speak about that under this roof! Do. You. Understand." He punctuated each word. When she and Harry both nodded. He pointed towards the stairs. "Good, now go to you room!" The twins scrambled to do as he said, and he even sent Dudley up to his room.

Once in their room Harry turned to Clarissa. "What was that about, and how did you know what it was from?" Clarissa just shook her head and nodded towards the door. About Five minutes later they heard Dudley huff and walk away. Going towards the door, Clarissa opened it and peeked out making sure no one was eavesdropping before she turned back to Harry.

"That dear brother was our acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Better known as Hogwarts: School of witchcraft and wizardry. We've been down on the list to go there since we were born. That's where mom and dad went to school." Harry stares at her wide-eyed.

"How do you know this!" Harry asked.

"My godfather told me all about it." Clarissa states. "Or rather that much. I honestly don't know much more than that. He didn't want me accidentally telling you. I do however know a bit of magic and potions but mainly stuff that can protect you."

"Protect me? But why would I need protecting but not you?"

"Because, you defeated a certain Dark Wizard as a baby, that's why our parents are gone. There are plenty of his followers left that would love you dead, and I can't let that happen, and not just because that's what everyone tells me, but because you're my twin and I don't know what I would do without you." She sighs. Harry comes over and hugs her.

"So what now, and why did you not have a letter?" At his last question she brightens.

"That is because I hid my letter. I knew that they wouldn't let us read them so I decided to be sneaky and hide one so that we could see it." Standing up she pulls her letter from her jeans pocket. "Now we've got to pretend that we haven't read it yet or he would have a fit!" Sitting back down on the bed beside her brother she opens the letter.

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, I was trying to get it finished as soon as possible. Thanks to all my lovely readers!**


End file.
